


Rough game, Quidditch

by starsandnightskies



Series: Larry at Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starsandnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis never expected to find himself kissing Harry Styles after a particularly rough game of Quidditch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough game, Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> Title after a quote of one of the Weasley twins in the first film (I'm not entirely sure which one, but I think George). Sorry for any mistakes in Quidditch terms, but I grew up with the Dutch terms and only learned the English ones about two years ago. I did my best. I hope you like it! Comments and kudos are always welcome.

"Oi, Tomlinson! Ready to lose this Saturday?", a deep, annoying voice called. A voice Louis recognized in an instant. He sighed deeply before turning around. "What was that?" "I asked if you were ready to lose this Saturday. Slytherin versus Gryffindor." Wild, curly hair and green eyes came into view. Harry Styles. Team captain and Beater of the Slytherin Quidditch team. "You wish", Louis replied calmly. He was not going to lose his temper with the younger boy today. Harry would only make fun of him even more.

"Ah yes, I wish indeed. But tell me, what is it with those Weasleys? There are about, what, four in your team?", Harry said, cocking his head to the side. Louis breathed deeply through his nose. He knew Slytherin House did not like the Weasley family, but they were all nice to Louis. "And I don't think they bought their way into the team." Harry snorted loudly at his own joke. Louis scoffed. "I'm not having this conversation with you, Styles." He turned around and started walking away.

"It must be pity, then." Louis froze. He despised the word pity. Maybe because he had gotten plenty of it to last a lifetime. Or maybe because Harry and his companions taunted Louis with the word. Or just a combination of both. "Ah, pity it is then. It can't be pity because they lost their family, like Potter... Maybe because they don't have money? Yeah, that must be it." Louis knew Harry was trying to lure him out of his shell, trying to get him angry enough to start a fight.  
And to be honest, he was close to it. Just a few steps away from the edge.

"I suggest you shut up about the Weasleys. Money isn't everything, being friendly is." "And why are you on the team, Tomlinson?", Harry continued, completely ignoring Louis's reply. "Do you not have money? Maybe you have no family. I mean, who would want to be related to you?" A non-verbal curse hit Harry straight in his chest as Louis aimed his wand at him, eyes spitting fire. Harry went flying backwards and smacked against the statue of the one-eyed witch. 

"Don't you ever say that again", Louis spat. Harry, despite his current condition (lying on the floor and bleeding from his arm), smiled deviously. 

"Was it true then? No one wants to be related to you?" He laughed manically. "I'm not even surprised, Tomlinson." Just as Louis was about to fire a verbal (and therefore more powerful) curse at the younger boy, a hand swatted his wand away. "Don't. He's not worth it", a voice whispered in Louis's ear. Louis's hands curled into fists and he went for Harry's face. That smirk had to be wiped off his face, by magic or the Muggle way; Louis didn't care anymore.

His vision went red, a very angry red as he stormed towards the curly-haired boy. The emerald green eyes went wide but an arm gripped around Louis's waist. "No, Louis. He's not worth it." "He said-" Louis struggled to break free from the person's grip. "He said that no one could-" He took a deep breath. "No one would ever want to be related to me." A tear rolled down his cheek and the person's grip tightened on Louis's waist. "It's not true", the voice whispered in Louis's ear. "Don't listen to him. He's not worth it, Lou." 

No one would ever want to be related to you.

Louis slowly collapsed in the person's arms and started sobbing uncontrollably. "So it's true then, Tomlinson. You have no family." "Do you think I wanted my Mum to kick me out because I'm a wizard?!", Louis screamed. "Do you think I wanted my Mum to kick me out because she thought she was protecting my little sisters?! Do you think I asked for it?!" His voice broke at the last sentence and the hallway, everyone who had stopped to watch, became silent. 

Louis saw an emotion in the emerald eyes he hadn't ever seen in them before. Was it understanding? But it couldn't be. Harry never had anything to complain about. Well, in Louis's eyes, that is.

Of course he knew nothing about Harry's life, just like Harry knew nothing about his.

So Louis didn't understand why the curly-haired Slytherin couldn't just leave him alone. Couldn't just leave him be. Couldn't just stop judging and tormenting him. Was it something Louis did? He didn't think so. He never was the first to start a fight with the younger boy. It was always Harry. Why did Harry hate him so much? Was it his personality? His appearance? The fact he was a Gryffindor?

"Is something wrong here?" Great, just the perfect addition to this whole situation. Umbridge. "Mr Styles? Something wrong?" Considering the fact Harry was bleeding from his head and arm, Louis was surprised she hadn't immediately tortured Louis to death. She very much favoured the Slytherins over all the other Houses. Harry stole a glance at Louis, emerald eyes glistening with doubt. 

"No, professor. I just lost my balance and smacked into this statue", was his answer after a few moments of silence. Umbridge glanced at Louis suspiciously. He was still in the arms of the for now unknown person (Louis seriously hoped it was someone he knew) and sobbing. He had to admit, Harry had a really bad excuse. 

But why did he defend Louis? He could have just said to Umbridge Louis attacked him and he would have a month of detention with the toad. "Are you absolutely sure, Mr Styles?" Clearly, Umbridge didn't believe him either. Harry nodded calmly. "Well, then I suggest you go to the Hospital Wing to get that gash checked out, Mr Styles. Tomlinson, go to your common room." Ah yes, she obviously favoured Slytherin. 

"Come on", the person whispered in his ear. The arms disappeared and made place for another pair of hands, which pulled him up. A firm grip on his waist led him back to the common room, Louis glancing back over his shoulder to see Zayn Malik, one of Harry's friends, helping him up. Louis finally looked at the person leading him and he was surprised to see it was Ginny Weasley. She never really talked to him outside the Quidditch pitch, but he thought she was nice. 

"Is he gonna be okay now?", the first voice asked Ginny. She nodded and Louis saw a glint of blonde hair in two loose braids. Luna Lovegood. One of Louis's rather good friends. "Thanks for defending us, Louis. You didn't have to. Caput Draconis!" The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and revealed the Gryffindor common room. Louis was glad no one asked questions about his outburst to Harry. He could see the lingering questions in their eyes, unspoken. But they never verbalized them.

Louis stumbled up the stairs to the boy's dorms and crawled into bed, not bothering to change into his pyjamas. He fell into a restless sleep, dreaming about his little sisters, whom he might never see again.

§ § §

That Saturday morning when he woke up, Louis considered taking a Puking Pastille the twins invented to make himself sick. He really did not want to play the match against Slytherin. But he thought the twins would knew he used one of their Skiving Snackbox's products and force the other part down his throat. So that wasn't an option. Maybe he should jump on his broom (well, the broom he borrowed from the school's shed with permission of Madam Hooch) and try to fly out of Hogwarts, maybe fall off his broom, into a lake and drown. 

During breakfast, he considered jumping off the Astronomy Tower. But that would make such a mess. Well, hopefully Umbridge would have to clean it up. But when he saw Ginny giving him a caring, sister-like look, he knew he couldn't. "You okay?", Ginny asked, gently elbowing him in the arm. Louis nodded, picking at his toast. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

By the time lunch came along, Louis considered to go and beg Snape or even Umbridge to give him detention, because yes, he did attack Harry Styles that day and no, he did not want to play Quidditch against him this afternoon. "You gotta eat something, mate", a familiar voice that belonged to one of the Weasley twins said. Louis looked to his right and noticed that his eyes were a deeper shade of blue and his hair a lighter shade of red than his twin brother's. George.

Louis shook his head. "I'm not hungry." "You didn't eat breakfast either." He shrugged. "Come on, mate. If you don't eat, you'll fall off your broom." Sounds like a plan, Louis thought. George placed a piece of toast on Louis's plate and said "Eat. Or I will let Ginny hex you. And trust me, you do not want to meet her Bat-Bogey Hex." Louis sighed deeply and broke off a small piece of toast. "I'm not hungry", he tried again. "Bat-Bogey Hex", was all George said. And Louis ate his toast.

Later, when the match was about to begin and Potter had given them a small pep-talk, Louis felt like vomiting. He stumbled over his own feet whilst walking out to the pitch. He almost dropped his broom when he was supposed to get on it. And he almost fainted when seeing Harry (Styles), who grinned at him. It wasn't a mean grin, it was actually a rather friendly one. Which Louis thought was weird, because when did Harry started acting friendly towards him?

Maybe it was just a trap. Yeah, that's it. Harry being friendly was a trap. "I want a nice, clean game. From all of you", Madam Hooch yelled over the noise of the crowd. Louis spotted Luna and her massive lion hat and felt a little better. "Team captains, shake hands." Louis knew Potter and Harry were most likely trying to break the bones in each other's hands, judging by the looks on their faces.

"On your brooms!" Madam Hooch released the Snitch and Louis saw a small glint of gold in the September sun before it disappeared. All players took off and Louis saw Fred and George high-fiving each other and swinging their bats around. Hopefully they would hit a Bludger in Harry's direction. Not Potter's, but Harry's. But then again, Harry was a Beater as well, so he would probably just hit the Bludger right back at them.

"Let the match begin!" Madam Hooch blew her whistle and threw the Quaffle into the air. Ginny flew off and snatched it out of the air right. "And Ginny Weasley catches the Quaffle immediately!" Lee Jordan, friend of the twins, was loudly audible over the crowd as he did the commentary. "Over to Tomlinson, Weasley, Bell, Tomlinson again." Louis aimed the Quaffle at the middle ring of Slytherin and it flew right through it. "Tomlinson scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!"

Part of the crowd cheered and Louis heard Luna's lion hat growl loudly. He grinned. All the nerves from before had vanished into thin air. He felt in his element on the Quidditch pitch, on a broom. Flying through the soft September air, chasing after the Quaffle and avoiding anything with a green uniform. "Ouch! A well-aimed Bludger at Bell coming from Styles. And Slytherin speeds off with the Quaffle." 

Louis saw a flash of pearly white teeth and realized Harry was grinning at him, bat in his rather large hand. "You're going down, Styles!", he yelled. Harry's grin grew larger and he shook his head. "Gryffindor's Keeper has a little moment-" Louis turned around to see Ron struggling to stay on his broom. The twins were rolling their eyes heavily and Louis chuckled at their behaviour. A small, red flash sped past Louis - the Quaffle passing on from one Slytherin Chaser to another. Louis caught it quickly, stuffing it under his arm and speeding off. "Tomlinson in possession of the Quaffle-" 

A Bludger zoomed past his ear, but he didn't drop the Quaffle. Instead, he passed it on to Ginny, who threw it to Katie, who threw it back to Ginny. Good ol' game of taunting Slytherin. "I think Malfoy has seen the Snitch!" Louis froze. If Malfoy caught the Snitch, Gryffindor would lose. Another Bludger zoomed past Louis and hit Malfoy's broom. In less than a millisecond, the Snitch was gone again. Louis saw the twins frowning at each other and he knew Harry must have hit that Bludger.

In all the confusion that followed ("Did Styles just aim a Bludger at his own Seeker?!"), Ginny managed to get past Slytherin's Keeper and scored. "Another ten points for Gryffindor!", Lee Jordan yelled. The crowd cheered and Luna's hat growled. Louis flew off and high-fived Ginny who was just passing by.

Malfoy was steaming with anger and almost knocked Harry off his broom. "What the hell, Styles?! Do you want us to lose?!" He was loudly audible over the crowd. "Well, there seems to be a little argument going on between Malfoy and Styles", Lee said bemused. "I was aiming for Potter, but I missed", Harry said calmly. "You never miss!", Malfoy screamed. Harry shrugged. "I just did." Louis thought Malfoy was about to grab Harry's bat and smack him around the head with it, but Madam Hooch interrupted by blowing her whistle. 

"No fighting!", she called sternly. Malfoy flew off, still steaming with anger and the game continued. Louis stole a glance at the curly-haired Slytherin. He winked at Louis. He fucking winked at Louis. That sneaky bastard. "Game on, Tomlinson!", he called. And from that moment on, the game got rather aggressive and very fast, Quaffle switching between Chasers and Houses in the blink of an eye and Bludgers being hit around by the twins, Harry and Goyle. Ron somehow managed to stop Slytherin from making goals a few times (You go, Ronald Weasley!) and Malfoy and Potter were constantly blocking each other. 

"Ninety-seventy for Gryffindor!", Lee yelled over all the noise. "And Potter's seen the Snitch! Potter has seen the Snitch!" Louis looked up and saw a flash of bright red, a flash of green quickly following. A tiny speck of gold glinted in the sun and suddenly disappeared into the blur of red and green. "Potter's got the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!", Lee screamed. The whistle sounded and Louis could hear Ginny and Katie yell.

He hugged them both and told them "Nicely played." Then, in a heap of red, they slowly descended to the ground and landed with the twins right next to them. "Well done, mate!", Fred called. "See, lunch did help!" George winked at him and Louis laughed. "You fucker!", Malfoy yelled at Harry. Harry just stood and listened calmly. "We could have won! It's your fault!" He saw Louis watching and shrugged lightly, as if saying "Doesn't matter. It was a nice game."

After Luna and Neville had also come down to the pitch to congratulate them, the team went in the direction of the changing rooms. "Nice game, guys. Louis, what was that with Styles? It seemed like he was flirting with you." Louis blushed lightly. "No, he wasn't." Potter shrugged. "Doesn't really matter, whatever it was, it gave us a nice, active game. Good job, team!"

After they all changed back to their normal Gryffindor uniforms, everyone left. Everyone but Louis. After a game, he never liked putting the broom back in the shed. Maybe one day he could buy his own. Maybe. His granddad from his father's side always sent him some Sickles for his birthday and he had been saving them up ever since he was eleven. By the time he finished his N.E.W.T.s, he probably would have enough to buy a modest broomstick.

A very modest broomstick.

Well, at least he would have his own. He knew that if he broke the one the school lend him, he would spend all his saved up money to repay it. So that made him extra careful with it. Louis picked up his bag and broom and slowly started leaving the dressing room. "Hi", a deep voice sounded. It actually was the first time Louis ever heard Harry sounding shy. "Hi", Louis said wearily. "I erm-" Harry coughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have said that. I don't know what drove me to say that." 

Louis's mouth was agape. Did Harry Styles just apologize to him? "It's okay", Louis mumbled. Harry looked up. "Really?" "Well, I mean, it still wasn't okay to say something like that but- You're not taking the piss out of me, are you?" Harry shook his head and Louis saw honesty in his eyes. "'M not, really." Louis saw Harry also had a broom in his hand and Harry noticed him looking at it. "'S not mine", he almost whispered. 

"What?" "The broom. It's not mine. I borrowed it from school. But no one knows. Most of our money goes to my sister, Gemma. She's studying to be a Healer at St. Mungo's. So Mum doesn't have money to buy me a broom. But that's okay. I want Gem to get a good job and she loves helping people." Louis didn't think he had ever heard that much coming from Harry's mouth at once. 

"My Mum kicked me out when I was eleven and got my Hogwarts letter. My granddad took me in and he's been sending me money every year. I save it up to buy a broom one day", Louis told him. Harry smiled shyly. "Guess we both have some problems then." "I guess so", Louis said softly. "You know, I don't really hate you. Quite the opposite, in fact. Bulling you is my way of dealing with it", Harry blurted out. 

"Bullying never is a good way to deal with anything." Harry nodded, ashamed. "I know. But I don't know how else to show I care for you." "Well, you could do this", Louis said. He bravely took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him into a hug. Harry slowly wrapped his arms around Louis's waist, silently asking if it was okay for him to do this. Louis nodded into Harry's neck. 

He suddenly noticed how much taller the younger boy was. 

He also noticed the two of them fitted together like puzzle pieces, no matter how cliché that was.

"But", Louis said, slowly lifting his head to meet Harry's eyes, "you could also do this." He leaned in slightly, nudging his nose against Harry's. Harry let out a sigh and Louis felt his breath on his lips. He took one last glance at Harry's eyes and saw they were closed already. Apparently Harry wanted this just as much as he did. He brushed his lips against Harry's and a deep chuckle sounded. "Don't tease me, Tomlinson." And Louis closed the gap. 

Harry's lips were soft, moist and sweet. Louis experimentally started moving his lips with Harry's and found out it was the most perfect feeling in the world. After minutes (though it also might have been hours or days, maybe even years) of moving their lips together, they pulled back, Harry leaving a few small pecks on Louis's lips. "I think I might love you", he breathed. Louis smiled shyly. "I think I might love you back." 

Never in a million years did he think he would be kissing Harry Styles after a rough game of Quidditch.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and please follow my Tumblr? wewillnotsurrender.tumblr.com  
> Thanks in advance :)


End file.
